


Gone

by wacomintuos



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: “Laura is gone,” he says again. “Sometimes she will come to me, beautiful as ever, hair as black as fine ebony and dress as scarlet as blood itself. It is a cruel vision created by the depths of my mind to taunt me.” Reminiscence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fuck, I implied a lot here 
> 
> This was only supposed to be a short thing but!!!! It ended up!!!! Super long!!!!!
> 
> I don't even know how to explain this other than that Ruvik needs help and Sebastian shouldn't have to put up with this.

“I did kiss her once,” Ruvik admits quietly, sitting cross legged on the ancient leather couch. The detective looks up in surprise, taking his pen out of his mouth. He's been chewing on it for a while now, and just as he's about to speak, Ruvik continues. “Laura, I mean.”

“Your sister? Creepy spider lady?” 

He nods morosely. “Yes, my sister.” Ruvik waits a long while for Sebastian to consider that, “Not that I had never kissed her on the cheek before, but this was something more.”

Sebastian frowns. “Your _sister_. You kissed your _sister._ ” He drops the pen only to pick up a cigarette, warning Ruvik to turn away as he lights it. Taking a deep drag, he hums. “Guess I shouldn't really be surprised, huh?”

“I was nine years old, and she must have just turned seventeen. I wasn't thinking about the concequences at the time, and right in front of my father-” Ruvik shudders- “I beckoned her to kneel down as if I were to whisper a secret in her ear, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.”

“That's fucked up,” Sebastian tells him, smoke swirling around in the air. Ruvik begins to feel slightly queezy at the sight, as if the room has suddenly gotten hotter. It's just a cigarette, he tells himself. “You can't just go around kissing your sister.”

“Do you think I care for your opinion, Castellanos?” Ruvik snaps, leaning forwards in his seat. “Just _listen_. I shudder to think of what my parents thought in that moment. It was such an ill thought out decision, and later, when Laura pulled me aside so that we could be alone, all I could think of was how beautiful my dear beloved was, how I would never let anyone, least of all my father, _touch her_ , with their slimy hands upon her porcelain skin…”

Sebastian makes a face, but Ruvik doesn't seem to take the hint to stop talking. “In that moment,” he sighs eventually, his voice heavy with nostalgia, “I knew that I was in love with Laura. She told me that she understood completely how I felt, but because she was my sister, we could not be together.”

The detective snorts, tipping ash into an old biscuit packet. “Sounds to me like she told you to stop being a little weirdo and act like a normal kid,” he decides bluntly. The look Ruvik gives him is terrifying to say the least, but Sebastian has seen far too much in his life to even flinch at the glare. 

“You don't understand,” Ruvik insists, “Laura is mine. She understands me, she knows how I feel!”

“She's dead. Is there a point to this?”

“She was the only one,” Ruvik says quietly. “She was the only one I loved, the only one who knew me and saw past my mistakes.” Sebastian snorts again- there's a few of _those_. “Laura is gone now. Not dead, of course she couldn't be dead, but she's gone. I don't know where. Sometimes in the corner of my peripheral vision, I can see her, but not truly, I know that.” The man’s voice cracks, and he shifts to lie back on the couch to pull the attention away from the slip. “Laura is gone,” he says again. “Sometimes she will come to me, beautiful as ever, hair as black as fine ebony and dress as scarlet as blood itself. It is a cruel vision created by the depths of my mind to taunt me.”

“Ruvik-”

“She does not speak to me because I cannot remember her voice,” he sighs. “I can only remember her last screams in the fire before she was taken to the hospital.”

“Ruvik,” Sebastian says, louder this time, and more firmly. “Laura’s dead, Ruvik. You need to accept it.”

“She's not dead, Castellanos. Laura may be gone, but she can't be dead. Not my precious Laura,” Ruvik smiles. “She has left me. Like everyone else.” 

He pauses. “No, she hasn't left me. Laura wouldn't do that. Laura was taken, taken by my father!” 

“Calm yourself, Ruvik,” Sebastian narrows his eyes. He's aware that telling the psychopath to calm down is useless, and dangerous at best, but he still decides to tempt fate anyway. “Your father didn't steal her away from you or anything, don't worry.”

“He was always jealous of us!” The man ignores him, much as Sebastian knew he would. “He was jealous of me, I know it! He knew she always loved me, she would never have anything to do with that wretched cur! Laura loved me and he took her away and she was mine! _Mine!_ ”

The detective struggles to think of a way to calm him. He puts the cigarette out, flicking some ash off of his tie. “Ruvik, Ruvik. That night, the night you kissed her, what did she tell you after she told you she loved you?”

Ruvik sits up again, examining Sebastian for any trace of insincerity. When he decides he doesn't see any, he narrows his eyes and resumes his position of lying down again. It's as close as Sebastian has ever seen him as casual and he hates every minute of it. Ruvik seems so human right now, unnaturally so. “She never actually told me, but I knew. I knew she meant to, but she forgot. Sometimes she would forget to tell me how much she loved me, but it was okay, I knew she wanted to tell me deep down. She… She let me brush her hair and tuck her into bed, then made me go into my room to sleep. She's gone now.”

Sebastian holds up his hands quickly. “Now now, Ruvik, she’s-”

“Gone,” Ruvik whispers. “She's gone now. She's gone, she's gone, she's gone.” He curls up into a ball and Sebastian realises that he's shaking, and for once, he doesn't want to see the nearing pathetic tears falling down Ruvik's scarred cheeks. “She's gone, she's gone, she's gone.” After a while, he falls silent and the sobbing comes to a gentle halt as he cries himself to sleep. 

This is the perfect time for Sebastian to make his escape. But, he thinks to himself, but can he really abandon Ruvik like this? The man is a complete mess on that couch and only God almighty knows what he's going to be like when he gets up again. Can Sebastian really just leave him?

Fuck yes. Of course he can. He crawls past Ruvik's couch and out the door.


End file.
